In recent years, it has been informed that a pain reduction effect against deafferentation pain, which is identical with an electric stimulation, can be obtained by a repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) to stimulate a brain cortex neuron (refer to, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1). The repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation is a method to generate a weak magnetic field and electric currents in a brain cortex neuron using a principle of an electromagnetic induction by instantaneously passing a current through a coil (see FIG. 6) and stimulate the brain cortex neuron noninvasively.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional transcranial magnetic stimulator for carrying out a repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation. The conventional transcranial magnetic stimulator is schematically configured by a magnetic stimulation control device 10′, magnetic field generating means 8′ including a coil, and a cable 7′ to connect them. The magnetic stimulation control device 10′ generates an electric current pulse of a relatively high frequency (for example, 5 Hz to 20 Hz) continuously or intermittently. The magnetic field generating means 8′ includes a coil, through which electric current pulse from the magnetic stimulation control device 10′ passes, therewithin. A magnetic field to be generated by this coil is applied from the outside of a cranium of an examinee to the brain cortex neuron so as to stimulate the brain cortex neuron. Non-Patent Document 1: “Reduction of intractable deafferentation pain with navigation-guided repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) of the primary motor cortex”, A. Hirayama, Y. Saitoh et al., PAIN 122: 22-27, 2006